Catch Me If You Can
by kataang97
Summary: "It's simple. Catch me and I'll reward you." Sasuke shifted his head so he was whispering in her sensitive ear, the vauge movement causing icy shivers to travel up her spine. "But if I catch you... you'll be begging that I didn't." "So Sakura, catch me if you can." Lemon chapter 10
1. Let's Play a Game

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated T for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p><em>'Dammit too late!'<em> the pink-headed kunoichi scolded herslef, _'There's no way he's getting away, not this time.'_ Now what in the world would make Sakura insane enough to be traveling in the dense forest at ungodly hours, mentally abusing herself one might ask? _Sasuke Uchiha. _It was rumored that the 17 year old had killed Itachi and Orochimaru, two major threats to the Leaf and was wandering around the Sound without his so-called team. Sakura had taken it upon herslef to track and bring back Sasuke, no matter how out matched she was- even if it costed her life.

_'Cocky bastard,'_ Sakura sneered, tensing as she tried focusing on the Uchiha's chakra_ 'Not even cloaking his chakra.'_ It was almost if he wanted to get caught._ 'Got him'_ Sakura smirked, picking up on the newly found trail. She pumped chakra into her legs and sprinted off into the forest, the moon illuminating her way. Sakura drew out a kunai, ready for one hell of a fight. _'Just a little more, just a little more'_ she chided to herself, making it her mantra, willing herself to make it to her target.

Suddenly she stopped, searching for Sasuke. His chakra movement had stopped and was present in the area, but he was no where in sight. Sakura turned around cautiously, eyeing the dark foliage around her- knowing that he was hiding somewhere.

_'Left... right... behind... down...'_

"And up!" Sakura shouted, throwing a wave of kunai in the air into the canopy of leaves above her. The metalic clashing of metal sounded before a figure dropped to its feet before her- the elusive Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura gazed at him in awe, taking in his different features. _'He's more handsome than before,'_ she mused to herself, her viridian eyes skimming over his porcelain skin, spiked hair, and lasty his liquid oynx eyes. Sasuke took noticed that his former teammate stood before him, but he was no fool. She had changed over the years, the feminine curves and the new fire that burned in her emerald eyes. Clearly this wasn't the same clingy girl he knew four years ago- he deducted, smirking.

"What's so funny, Uchiha?" Sakura spat through her clenched teeth, audibly tightening her grip on the kunai, "Answer me bastard!" Definately not the same girl, he confirmed- smirk still in place. The girl before him was fierce, determined. And as much as he hated to admit it, it turned him on. Swiftly Sasuke moved so he was standing in front of her, positioning his face inches from hers, his hot breath mingling with hers. Sakura gasped, taken by surprise dropping the kunai she held. She stepped back ad lifted her leg to kick his face, but her blocked her attempt with his arm. Not even flinching. Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as Sasuke cocked his head to the side, his eyes somewhat playful.

"What? No Sasuke-kun?" he inquired innocently "You have to learn how to respect your superiors, Sakura." he added, his smirk growing wider as the raging fire in her eyes intensified.

"People will be iceskating in hell before I respect you" Sakura barked out, her dark aura seeping out massively. Sasuke chuckled, such language.

"You're such a naive child, Sakura," he stated, moving behind her at an incredible speed, his warm breath on her sensitive skin, practically teasing her. "thinking you can take me down all by yourself." Sasuke continued as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his dark bangs tickling his flesh as he nuzzuled her neck. Her floral scent filling his nostrils.

Sakura snapped, she was done with being called useless, a burden, weak- especially by him. But she barely found the strength to retaliate under Sasuke's administrations, he had her under a spell. Sakura loaded chakra into her fist and spun around, aiming the fatal blow to his face. Just as she struck Sasuke gripped her wrist tightly and twisted her arm behind her back, jerking her other arm along as well. Sakura struggled as Sasuke held her captive behind her, satisfied at her futile attempts.

"How weak do you think I am Sasuke? I'm not beneath you." Sakura growled out, still struggling from his hold. Suddenly Sasuke pushed her up against a nearby tree, the rough bark scratching her smooth skin. Sakura's face was twisted to the side just able to see Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke leaned down to her hace, his breath fanning her cheek, the scent intoxicating. Sakura forced her eyes open, her guard failing as she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling upwards into her head.

"Do you want to be?" he whispered hotly, his husky voice made her breath hitch. Her heart skipped a beat.

"W-w-what?" Sakura stuttered, shocked- unsure if she had heard him right, "What ar-"

"Sakura, let's play a game." he whispered in a demanding tone, her senses melting at the way her name rolled off his tonuge.

"You and I both know you hate games, Sasuke." Sakura retorted faintly, fighting the urge to moan.

"And you and I both know that you love games, Sakura." Seconds passed as Sakura was silent, it was true. She always loved a challenge. Immediately Sasuke twisted Sakura around, pinning both of her hands above her head and pressed his lower body against her legs- blocking any hope of escape, trapping her beneath him and the tree. His sturdy arms were placed to either side of her head. Sakura blushed deeply at the intimate contact, the blood rushing to her face as he came closer to her face, placing his lips at her earlobe- igniting a bundle of nerves beneath her.

"It's simple," he started "Catch me and I'll reward you- maybe you can even take me back to that god-damned village of yours," Sasuke shifted his head so he was speaking in her other ear, the vauge movement causing shivers to travel up her spine. "But if I catch you... you'll be begging that I didn't." Sasuke chuckled, the sound rumbling in her ear, she gasped as her body grew hot from his words, trembling.

"So Sakura," Sasuke breathed softly onto her face, his musky scent working its way into her nostrils. Sasuke locked eyes with the pink-headed kunoichi, smirking once more- onyx eyes clashing with emerald ones. "Catch me if you can."

In a flash he disappeared, leaving a very disoriented Sakura slumped against the bottom of the tree. The cool air brushing against her skin, goosebumps growing on her arms.

"Damn you Uchiha," Sakura mumbled almost inaudibly,_ 'What mess did I get myself into now?'_


	2. Hide and Seek

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated T for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Sakura found herself sprinting through the forest yet again. The sun's intense rays beat down on her as she sought out the dark-haired Uchiha in the dense foliage that engulfed her. Except this time there was a twist. A "so-called" game she was forced into playing, Sasuke's last words reverbrating in her mind. <em>"Catch me if you can..."<em> Sakura paused at a branch to regain her breath, finding Sasuke was harder than she anticipated. This time the Uchiha was careful enough to cloak his charka, hiding his whereabouts from the pink-headed kunoichi. Sakura's mind kept drifiting back to her last encounter with Sasuke. The way he touched her, electrifying her senses- sparks spreading from head to toe. Sakura bit her lip, never before had she had these problelms. She never had to deal with wanting anything. But now it seemed that her body yearned to be touched by the Uchiha again.

Sakura closed her eyes, attempting to search for Sasuke's chakra again, no matter how many t imes she failed in the past. Just as she began to focus Sakura felt feather-light touches flittering down her neck, moving towards the hollow of her throat. The vague touches left behind a trail of liquid fire, fueled by lust- and Sakura was ready to crack. Her eyes popped open as she whipped her head around, searching for the cause of the sensation. The forest around her stood still around her, as if she was caught within a painting. No one was there.

_'You're just imagining things,'_ Sakura tried convincing herself, blaming the experience on the rising heat that surrounded her.

_'You're right!' _exclaimed her hormonal-teenage inner, _'Imagining Sasuke-kun's soft lips wandering our throat, his strong hands tracing the curves of our body as he wraps his arms around our-'_

"UGH!" Sakura groaned out loud, destroying the tree that stood next to her with a clenched fist. For years her mind and mouth said that she was over the stoic Uchiha- that she stopped caring for him long ago. But her heart thought otherwise. Inside she still loved him.

Suddenly a low chuckle sounded behind her, the sound of it starting her. It was the same chuckle Sasuke had used yesterday. Sakura jerked around, reversing her position scanning the dull branches around her. The breeze fluttered through the treetops, making the leaves rustle and shake eerily. The whole forest gave her an ominous feeling- after all it was part of the Sound. Sasuke's territory. Sakura shook it off, blaming her uneasiness on her nerves- thinking that it was all an illusion, a trick of the mind. Or perhaps it was heat exhuastion from the blazing sun.

The gentle wind tousled Sakura's pink hair as she jumped from limb to limb, intent on finding Sasuke. She had to, no matter what.

_'If only I was Kiba! Then I could sniff him out and bring his sorry ass back to Konoha!' _Saukra smirked at the thought, dominating the Uchiha at his own game.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_'Wait!' _She inwardly shouted, skidding to a stop on a high branch. She didn't mean to make it sound so... _dirty. _Sakura blushed deeply as she tried to push away the mental images that flashed in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut pressing the botttom of her palms to her temples, forcing the intimate scenes to disappear. _'Come on Sakura! Get a grip!' _she scolded herself. Meeting Sasuke yesterday was a big mistake, after meeting him Sakura's mind was coated with lust. Her body ached for it, no matter how she tried to restrain it.

When Sakura's eyes fluttered open she only had one thought in mind, _'Damn hormones,'_ As her eyes adjusted to the light Sakura saw a blurb of black dash behind a trunk not too far away. Sprinting after it Sakura was determined to reach it, to reach him- before he was gone again. Stumbling behind the tree she found that it was empty. No one- or thing- was there. Sakura gritted her teeth, it was bad enough that she was hearing things- but she was seeing things too.

Sakura decided to keep on searching, no matter how tired she was, her guard threatening to give into sleep. Cautiously Sakura searched the forest floor, occassionaly making her way past a shrub. Ducking behind every object in sight Sakura was still unsuccessful at her search.

It reminded her of when she played hide-and-seek when she was little. Chasing Ino and Hinata around after finding them, Sakura smiled. The memory was so peaceful and innocent back then. Now the game had more at risk.

_'But if I catch you... you'll be begging that I didn't' _Sasuke's husky voice replayed in her mind. Her body growing hot once again from the hidden intentions of his words, the effect made her body scream for more. Sakura kicked herself, there was no time for daydreaming. Especially at a time like this. She continued searching absent mindedly, allowing her mind to stray from the lustly thoguhts that flodded her head. _'Guess this is what I got for having Kakashi as a sensei,'_

The crunch of dead leaves sounded behind Sakura, but she brushed them off- ignoring them. Sakura's ears twitched as she heard it a second time. Closer than the first. Her body tensed as she felt a hot breath trickling down her neck, strong arms encircling her waist, and locks of hair brushing against her sensitive skin. Sakura gasped at the touch, it was so familiar, it felt just like before. '_Exactly like before,' _she thought.

The grip tightened, knocking the air out of her lungs in a throaty moan. The locks of hair retreated from her burning flesh, replaced by a pair of cold lips that tickeled her ear.

"Haven't caught me yet?" the voice murmured softly, the words raised goosebumps on her skin, sending electric currents down her spine. "You have to do better than that."

Sakura loaded charka into her closed fist once more, ready to punch the living daylights out of the bastard. Sakura spun around and swung her arm to hit him, but never made contact. He was gone, it was like he was never there- a figment of her lust-filled imagination. But yet it felt so real, she could've sworn that the Uchiha was behind her just then. Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed as she stared into the variety of green that was laid out in front of her. It was fustrating, Sakura felt like she was losing her mind. Sakura punched the earth beneath her, channeling her deadly anger into the hit.

"Dammit Uchiha! Stop playing with me!" she growled out, her voice rang out bounching of the trees, breaking the irritable silence. The wind flowed around the leaves that covered the trees. Making them rustle loudly, allmost as if they were whispering amongst themseleves. Not only that but Sakura was sure she had just heard another chuckle coming out of nowhere. The wind flew past her gently, brushing against her heated skin, blowing against her ear.

_"I haven't even started yet..."_


	3. Wet Dreams

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated T for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Sakura barely slept. Chaotic dreams assulted her through out the night. The sensual visions teased her: Sasuke's fingers on her bare skin, his lips dangerously close to hers. And this time Sakura didn't try to resist. The images of Sasuke holding her captive, ravashing her with rough kisses, his hands roaming where they pleased made her breathless. The way his touches only made her beg for more. How everytime her name rolled off his tounge made her feel woozy.<p>

Sakura lost track of how many times she woke up during the night, drenced in cold sweat. Sakura swore, there was no way that she was going to be able to catch up to Sasuke if this kept up. In this condition she wouldn't even be able to concentrate correctly. Shaking off her nausea Sakura headed off to the nearby stream to wash up. The stream had crystal clear water and was lined with towering reeds- perfect for privacy. Underneath the pure liquid there was a layer of smooth, gray pebbles scattered across the bottom. Splashing her face, Sakura shuddered as she felt the cool substance accidentally trickle down her shirt. It felt so good compared to her sticky, heated skin.

Stripping down to her bindings Sakura immersed herself in the stream, relaxing her stiff muscles. Closing her eyes Sakura laid on her back, floating in the calm water. Soaking in the peaceful ambience Sakura let out a content sigh. It's been a while since she's been this relaxed. Little did she know that the serenity was to be shortly lived.

Suddenly the water around her shifted, sending miniature ripples splashing her slim figure. Ignoring it, Sakura continued to float in the stream. Not having a care in the world. There was nothing that could tick her off from her state. The water shifted once more around her, and she felt light patterns traced on her tight stomach. Sakura gasped, losing her balance in the shallow water. Popping back up to the surfave Sakura examined her surroundings- the tall reeds curtaining her from the outside world.

Cautious Sakura decided to end her relaxation therapy and continued to wash off the grime that thinly layered her skin. Shrugging off her bindings, Sakura lowered herself into the still liquid. Savoring the sensation of the cool water rushing over her body. Cupping the water, Sakura splashed her face once more, loving how the drops bounced off her face, landing on her arms and chest. Wetting her hand Sakura scrubbed her left arm absent mindedly, letting her fingers trail on her skin freely. Mimicking the feather-like pattern she felt just moments ago. Her arms raised goosebumps at the action, her body tingling, heat swarming to her arm.

Terminating the feeling, Sakura quickly jerked her hand away. She focused on getting clean and out of the water as soon as possible. As Sakura began to scrub her other arm, she felt a pair of hands on top her shoulders, kneading the crook of her neck. Sakura's eyes clamped shut, tilting her head back until it landed on what seemed to be a shoulder. She loved the vauge contact. The hands traveled down her back brushing against her shoulder blades and spine, sending jolts of electricity through out her body. The hands skimmed the sides of her stomach softly tapping the smooth skin as they lowered. Sakura let out the suppressed moan that was confined in her throat, she wanted more.

"W-who are you?" She managed to stutter in between breaths. A low chuckle sounded behind her. _'Shit! Sasuke!'_ Sakura could picture the smirk on his face, to have such an advantage over her. Making her look weak. Sakura scowled.

"Uchiha, get your dirt, litt-epp!"

Sakura yelped, Sasuke nipped the thin skin on her neck. His breath tickling her sensitive flesh. His hands stopped moving and were perched on her hips. Sakura lowered her hands to pry Sasuke off her, but in the process Sasuke bit her neck, licking the burning skin. Sakura moaned loudly, her breath becoming harsh as she gasped for air.

"Stop," She whispered faintly, though her body screamed for Sasuke to continue his administrations. Dragging his tounge up to Sakura's ear, Sasuke traced her earlobe.

"Give in," He demanded, his hucky voice oozing with lust. His hands moved away from her hips, making their way to her toned stomach taunting the muscle. The pink-haired kunoichi moaned as his fingers ran across her stomach.

"Please..."

"I know you want me, Sa-ku-ra. Don't resist."

Sasuke spun Sakura around to face him, Sakura blused. The Uchiha was shirtless, his hard body sprinkled with the wet spray. His body was on display just for her. _'The hardcore training must have done wonders for his body' _Sakura thought, eyes evaluating his chiseled form. A gentle breeze rustled the reeds, teasing Sakura's skin. Her eyes widened as she realized her chest was bare, and directly in Sasuke's view. Sasuke smirked, amused at Sakura's reaction. She quickly lifted her arms over her chest, trying to conceal it from Sasuke's sight.

Chuckling the dark-haired missing-nin removed her arms easily, forcing them to her sides. Swiftly Sasuke's hot mouth found the hollow of her throat, nipping and kissing the skin fiercely, leaving behind his dark mark. His head lowered down her chest, slightly brushing against them, leaving butterfly kisses in between her breasts- occasionally licking the skin. Sakura moaned and arched her back into his firm body. It was a perfect fit.

"If you keep moaning like that you won't be able to speak tomorrow," Sasuke murmured as his tongue and lips left a burning trail towards her bellybotton. Finding her naval Sasuke gave an experimental lick, steadying his hands on her hips, watching as Sakura mewled in pleasure. The heat within her intensed, driving her hormones crazy. It felt that there was a coil in her that was streching to its limits. Her body felt like it was waiting all her life for this one moment.

Sasuke cocked his head, locking his onyx eyes with Sakura's viridian ones, smirking. He moved from his spot, thier faces inches away. His hands wandered from her hips to the small of her back, forcing her body to grind into his. Sakura groaned from the intimate contact. Sasuke leaned into her, his cheek brushing against hers as his lips reached her ear.

"Come for me Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun..."

The coil broke.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open as she bolted up right, taking in her surroundings. She was alone at the stream, resting against a tall oak. Sakura was slick with persperation. <em>'It was all a dream,' <em>she thought in disbelief. It all felt so real, and as much as she would hate to admit, she wished it was real too. To have Sasuke do all those things to her... it would be amazing. The sensation was indescribable, pure esctasy. Sakura glanced up at the sky, she had spent most of the day sleeping. The sun was now setting, casting shadows over the landscape, the sky painted in hues of red and orange. She frowned, who knew how far Sasuke was now? But one thing for sure was that when she returned to Konoha she was going to beat the hell out of Kakashi.


	4. Guilty Pleasure

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Sakura last encountered Sasuke, or at least that's what she thinks. And Sasuke enjoyed every second of it. Secretly watching the pink-headed kunoichi amused him to no end. Hiding in the shadows the loved spying on the flustered girl, watching her jerky movements as she continued to search for him. Loving how she overreacted when he occassionaly toyed with her, teasing her to insanity. Sasuke smirked, Sakura was no longer the quiet, innocent little girl that was his teammate years ago. Her mind was clouded with lust, intoxicated by desire- around him her hormones spiked. Not to mention how loud the kunoichi had become, especially when he last saw her.<p>

Sasuke's smirked widened as he replayed the erotic scene Sakura displayed, savoring every juicy detail. After all it wasn't everyday someone witnessed a horny Sakura and got away with it.

He remembered how her moans echoed out into the forest, followed by sharp, throaty pants. The way her slim fingers traveled around her curvy body, as if moving on instinct. But the best part of it all was how his name escaped her full, plump lips. The seductive sound making his grow hot in just the right places.

Sasuke's tounge ran over his upper lip, Sakura tortured him. She had no idea what she does to him. He wanted the medic-nin badly. Sasuke eyed the girl that was leaping from branch to branch, trailing her unnoticed. For such the smart girl she was, she barely focused on her surroundings. Sakura's long legs attracted Sasuke's wandering eyes. Greedily soaking in the uncovered skin, his eyes made their way up her toned legs. Lingering where her tight shorts and skirt rested, slightly riding up with each leap.

Sakura skidded to a stop, pausing to rest on one of the rough branches, using the sturdy trunk of the tree for support. Heavily breathing Sakura tilted her head back, unintentionally exposing her bare neck to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes skimmed across the flawless flesh, resisting the urge to mark every inch of her neck his. Sasuke watched as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck, slowly making its way under her shirt sliding between her breasts.

Sakura let a faint groan out of her throat, her chest rising as she did so. The heat radiating from the sun made her exhausted, the hot temperature was too much for her. Sakura slowly dragged the zipper of her red shirt downwards, making Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw the top of her creamy mounds. His breath hitched as he saw Sakura's hand run across her chest wipping away the persperation that coated the skin, a soft moan leaving her lips.

Sakura tugged the metal zipper further, revealing her tight chest bindings and her flat stomach. She slipped the red material off her shoulders painfully slow. The fabric pooling behind her long back. Sasuke's mouth became dry as Sakura slightly raised her right leg, allowing him to see the pale skin of her inner thighs; the dark fabric contrasted to her flesh. His ebony eyes flickered back to Sakura's face, her emerald eyes were half-lidded; her little pink tounge just outside of her soft lips. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin glowed. specks of sweat dotting her face.

She turned him on, _really _bad.

Sakura's petite hands slid over her legs, gently rubbing her thighs. Her eyes closed at the action, tipping her head back once more, releasing a hot moan. Sasuke watched as her fingers traveled up the sides of her stomach, moving back down to her hips. Her breaths became more forced out, almost gasping for air.

The Uchiha couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he thoguht that Sakura was erotic before, today was on a totally different level. This was insanely, sexily irresistable.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke froze, had he been discovered? His body stiffened as he was glued to his hiding spot; waiting for Sakura to point him out. But that never happened. His eyes focused on the girl as she let out a loud groan, repeating his name. Sasuke smirked. She was engulfed in her hormones, attempting to please herself; with no concentration at all, letting her guard down. She was acting purely on lust, it pleased him when she whispered his name. Sakura wasn't as tough as she liked him to think she was. Her weakness was the same as any girl's. Sasuke still had the upper hand.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to her lips, hypnotized by the husky sound of his name. He ached to touch her in a way no other man could. Sasuke could think of a million things to do with her pink lips, a million ways how to use them. What he would give to spend a night in total control of the oblivious temptress.

Suddenly Sasuke grew hot, his muscles stiffened once again- but this time for a different reason. The more he looked at the alluring girl the more out of control his hormones became. Sasuke bit his lip hard enought to draw blood.

Sakura was a fucking tease.

But he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He loved it. Sakura was his dirty, guilty pleasure.


	5. Encounter

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p>In the Sound Sakura never expected to find anything decent, whether it was people or places. She was shocked to say the least when she came across a beautiful field of flowers, their vibrant petals swaying in the gentle breeze. Looking at the landscape Sakura smiled, it all felt so peaceful. She felt like a kid again. Running in to the field Sakura giggled as the flowers rubbed against her legs, brushing up against her.<p>

Twirling in circles Sakura fell on her back, cushioned by the numerous colorful plants beneath her. Another giggle escaped her throat, she hasn't felt this free for a long time. Streching her arms above her head Sakura gazed at the blue sky, framed by the exquisite wild flowers. Wisps of coulds drifted across the sky slowly, accompanied by birds that flittered about. Sakura chuckled, no wonder why Shikamaru always looked up at the sky, it was beautiful.

Sakura smiled as she saw a fiery butterfly flutter by, gasping in surprise when the insect landed on her nose, its miniscule feet tapping her sensitive nose. Sakura giggled, scaring the butterfly off in the process. Closing her eyes Sakura laughed, her laugh sounding like chimes.

"Having fun, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, but before she could react a pair of strong hands grasped her wrists, pinning them to the ground. _'Damn speed of his,' _Sakura cursed, the Uchiha's body loomed over hers, trapping her. He wasn't going to let her escape. sakura scowled, her viridian eyes clashing with his. He always ruined her peaceful moments, damn him. Sasuke looked down at her playfully.

"See Sakura?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, smirking "Now you're beneath me."

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura growled out, seriously pissed.

"So what did you mean?" Sasuke questioned, his grip on Sakura's wrists tightening. "Want something else?"

"Get the fuck off me!" Sakura took the opprotunity to knee Sasuke in the abdomen, causing him to wince slightly, his grip loosening. Distracting him long enough for Sakura to roll them over, straddling his hips. Sakura's green eyes narrowed dangerously, "Look who's on top now," she bit out icily, sending a venomous glare in his direction. Sasuke smirked, at the furious girl above him, her hands pressed on his chest, loving the deliciously dark aura that she gave off. Not to mention the intimate position she put them in. Sasuke flipped Sakura effortlessly, her back hitting her ground forcibly, making a faint thud at the collision. Sakura groaned as she had the breath knocked out of her. Glancing at Sasuke she saw that he managed to position himself between her bent legs. His hot body rubbing up against hers with every movement. She could feel the sculpted muscles of his chest on hers, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Don't count on it, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke chuckled, softly blowing hot air on her exposed neck, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm more of the... dominant type." He made his way to her jaw, nibbling on the skin causing Sakura to uncontrollably moan. Making his way down her pale neck biting the thin flesh hardly, leaving behind his dark love bites. Sakura groaned as she felt Sasuke reach the hollow of her throat, flicking his tounge at the skin, sucking on it fiercely. Sasuke had total control of her, Sakura couldn't do anything with her clouded conscience.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away, the feeling of his touches lingering on her sweaty body. Sakura held her breath when Sasuke's fingers traced the shape of her collarbone, his other arm propped up beside her head as support. Sasuke pushed his fingers through the pink waves of hair that spilled over her shoulder, his face hovering inches above her. He was close enough for Sakura to feel his warm breath brushing over her lips.

"Sakura, you have no idea how long I've wanted you." Sasuke whispered huskily.

Sakura's lips parted as she drew in a sudden, startled breath and in an instant Sasuke's mouth was on hers, soft as velvet. Sakura's heart raced as Sasuke kissed her roughly, his hands wandered under her red shirt, trailing the sides of her body, she was engulfed by his scent. She was a highly trained medic-nin and Sasuke was a dangerous rouge ninja. And what were they doing? Why making out hotly, exchanging saliva in a field of flowers of course! Sasuke's strong tounge parted Sakura's full lips forcibly, biting them. His tonuge darted into her wet mouth exploring, memorizing every crevice there was. Their tounges wrestled for dominace as Sasuke coaxed Sakura's tonuge to play along, a heated battle.

Sasuke pulled away, his heated body still pressed against hers, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Sakura blushed deeply, averting the Uchiha's obsidian eyes as he smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Quickly sensing an opprotunity to escape Sakura tried punching Sasuke with a chakra-loaded fist. But Sasuke was twice as quick, he caught her punch, his smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke pinned both her hands above her head once more, making her vulnerable. Sakura fumed, she hated being looked down on, especially by him. His stomach rolled against hers slighty, causing Sakura to softly moan.

"Remember what I said?" he breathed into her ear, making her body tremble, "Don't count on it."

"I hate you!" She spat out between clenched teeth. Sasuke lifted his head to look at the girl's furious face, only to smirk once more. Leaning into her Sasuke's lips skimmed over her jaw line, his intoxicating scent fanning over her cheek. His lips moved to her ear, gently nibbling at the skin. Sakura's eyes clamped closed, intensifying the light touched.

"You're horrible at this," he murmured lowly, sending jittery vibrations down her spine. "the next time I catch you I_ will _punish you." Sasuke chuckled, making Sakura's body to quiver. "That's a promise."

The pressure on Sakura's body disappeared, her emerald eyes fluttered open to find Sasuke gone. It didn't surprise her though, but what he said before did.

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted you..."_

What the hell was that all about? Sakura laid there alone going over what just happend. Why was he always teasing her all of a sudden? Sakura frowned, he was the one that never liked her in the first place. Brushing her fingers over her swollen lips Sakura's mind flickered back to the sweet, burning kiss with Sasuke, the breathtaking sensation had her hooked on his taste. Sakura blushed, embarresed that she gave into his will so easily, that she let her desires control her. She didn't expect that bringing Sasuke back to Konoha would take this long, or the lustly game of Russian Roulete with Sasuke. And with this she was in unkown territory, it gave Sasuke an upper hand, no matter the situation.

_'Screw bringing Sasuke home to old-fashioned way,'_ Sakura grinned slyly. _'if it's a game Sasuke wants, it's a game he'll get.' _

Her new mission: Pleasure


	6. Love Game

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Not far away from the vast field of wild flowers Sasuke quickly made his way to a towering waterfall. The roaring of the powerful waterfall was deafening, perfect to tone out any other noises. The rushing water made an opaque curtain, hiding the Uchiha from unwanted visitors- not to mention a perfect spot to hide.<p>

Stepping out into the fountain of water Sasuke shut his eyes as the cold water washed over his hot body, letting out a low hiss at the contact. His last encounter with Sakura was unbelievable. The feel of her smooth skin, her raspy breathing, the steamy kiss- it all overwhelmed Sasuke insatiably. He just wanted more from her, to take her right then an there. Sasuke never felt his libido get so out of hand before, but around the pink-headed kunoichi his sexual desire skyrocketed, overpowering him completely.

It drove him crazy how Sakura acted clueless and so innocent around him, doing the dirtiest things and not even realizing it. Not even realizing that it turned him on.

Sasuke took a moment to slip off the soaking shirt that stuck to his skin, the white material hanging around his waist, bunched on top his pants. The cool liquid enveloped him restraining his eyesight and hearing, suspending him in a whole different world. Not that he cared, he had bigger problems than that.. Sasuke's raven locks were plastered to the sides of his face, matted down by the waterfall's force. The water pelted his back, drumming an unsteady rhytym as the drops fell. The Uchiha's jet black eyes closed, his mind blank as he stood in the pouring water. It was one of the rare times where he felt that he could've stayed like that forever.

But we all know karma's a bitch.

A vauge tingling sensation formed on Sasuke's back, his muscles twitching as he felt the light touches trail down his firm back. His closed eyes tightened as unique patterns and curlicues were traced near his spine, brushing his shoulder blades as the touch moved. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a faint groan. The simple feeling was teasing him, making him uncontrolably hot.

"Like that , Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes snapped open, greeted by the cascading water that fell around him, blocking his sight. Sasuke swore as he felt a pair of petite hands grip his shoulders, kneading the flesh thoroughly.

"You're so tense," the voice cooed out "Let Nurse Sakura fix that for you."

Sasuke growled, but Sakura ignored it her hands moved towards his sculpted chest, her soft hands running across it. Her filed nails grazed the skin, Sasuke bit his lip. His hands darted behind him, trying to grab the devlish girl doing this to him. As his hands ventured backwards Sakura retreated from him, her lips reaching one of his hands, biting it hardly. Sasuke hissed loudly, snatching his hand back.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Sakura whispered seductively into his ear, her sharp teeth nibbling on his earlobe. "No touch." Sakura's hands were soon replaced on his chest, slithering south towards his toned abdomen. Her nimble fingers tapped the skin, distracting him as she lowered her lips onto Sasuke's neck sucking on the porcelain skin. Licking him as she bit the sensitive flesh making him groan out loudly. Dark bruises littered his once flawless neck as Sakura continued her descent.

Sasuke could feel the heat of her body pressed into his back for support as her fingers ghosted over the light purple rope that held up his dark pants. His hands swiftly reached out attempting to grab Sakura's once more, to push her under him and dominate the troublesome girl. There was no way Sasuke was going to let himself bend to Sakura's whim. Especially when he was so close to his limits.

Sakura slapped his hands away, biting on his neck hard enough to draw blood.

"I said no touch, Sasuke-kun." she purred sensually, rolling his name off her tounge. Her demanding words igniting a knack of dominance within him. Sasuke spun around, only to find that the kunoichi had already vanished, avoiding his line of sight. his body tensed as he felt Sakura's small hands on his hips, playing with the knot of the purple rope, threatening to undo it.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled out raspily, resisting the urge to give into her. "Cut it out."

"What, Sasuke-kun? Can't keep up?" Sakura chuckled, her intoxicating breath lingering on his face, slightly undoing it. Sasuke growled lowly, warning Sakura to back off.

"I want you Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed hotly in his ear, her fingers pulling away at the knot even more, the figure dangerously close to falling apart. Her other hand dipped below the rope, her fingertips trailing up and down his covered thighs. "And if you want it, come and get it."

The pink-headed girl no longer stood behind him, slipping into the curtain of water- disappearing without a trace. Her heat still heated his back, her scent wavering in the moist air. Sakura's administrations left Sasuke feel hot- as in 'shit-I'm-really-horny-now' hot. And it left him wanting more.

_"And if you want it, come and get it..." _

_'Kinky,' _Sasuke smirked, tightening the rope's knot.

Things just got interesting. Sakura had no idea what she just gotten herself into.


	7. Nature

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a horny, suggestive Sasuke**

* * *

><p>After rushing out of the waterfall Sakura had everything all planned out. And this time she was confident that her plan would work. While hiding in the bushes she would wait until Sasuke came by, ambushing him in total surprise. Then she planned to tie him to a nearby tree, inabling any kind of movement. And from there... well let's just say that Sakura was going to make the Uchiha sorry for messing with-<p>

"Boo."

Her eyes widened- how the hell did he get past her? And so quick? _'Dammit!'_ She felt one of Sasuke's arms snake around her waist, gripping her body to him painfully tight. Sakura gasped as she felt the cold edge of a blade pressed against her neck. She gulped, suddenly this situation didn't look too good. At all. Or at least for her that is.

"Already caught?" Sasuke chuckled tauntingly, moving stray stands of hair as his lips reached her ear. "Looks like I have to punish you, Sa-ku-ra." his low voice rumbled in her ear, his words holding dark intentions. Quickly removing his blade Sasuke spun Sakura around, slamming her back on the forest floor. Sakura let out a loud groan from the hard compact. Sasuke straddled the girl's hips, his katana was placed at the hollow of her throat, her hands held by his above her head.

Sasuke smirked at the shocked kunoichi under him, dragging the tip of his katana downwards. Sakura's breath hitched as the metal blade tore the top of her shirt, exposing the purple bruises that he left on her. Sakura heavily blushed as she glanced at Sasuke's neck, bruised and dark, remembering the smooth feel of his once perfect skin. She twisted her head to the side, averting her eyes from the Uchiha.

Sakura's blush reddened as Sasuke cut down the middle of her shirt, leaving her clad only in her white bindings. Such an innocent color. The remains of the red material flapped open, revealing her flat stomach. Sasuke withdrew his sword, slowly trailing the edge down her body, pleased with his work as her examined her curvy body. Sakura's body shivered as heat spreaded through out her, the flames licking her flushed skin.

Suddenly Sasuke's hot mouth assulted hers, conquering her mouth with his strong tonuge, their saliva mixing lusciously. Sakura moaned in his mouth as his hands run up and down her sides, brushing over the heated flesh. Sakura was intoxicated, she didn't even notice when Sasuke tied a thick rope around her wrists, binding her. As Sasuke released her lips Sakura gasped for air, her heavy breathing embarressingly loud. Sasuke ran his tongue over his lips, Sakura tasted delicious. And he was already addicted and ready for more.

Sasuke kissed the skin under her jaw, biting the skin as he moved lower down her neck, leaving swollen welts where he went. The Uchiha smirked, amused at the kunoichi's loud responses. He made his way to the hollow of her throat, violently sucking the thin membrane of skin. Sakura's moans became uncontrollably loud, her sweaty figure arched into his, feeling the contours of his well-shaped chest. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that if she left them open her eyes would roll to the back of her head.

Sasuke felt victorious, if something as vauge as this made Sakura react like that, how would she act if he turned things up a notch? His lips retreated from her glistening body, his obsidian eyes staring at the flustered girl beneath him. Her eyes were smoky and hazy, eyelids drooping over her once sparkly eyes. Sakura's face was layered with sweat, her cheeks a light crimson. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as the befuddled girl struggled to regain her breath, catching his attention. Her chest looked so appetizing, from his view it was if they were like pieces of sealed candy; his intention is to unwrap the "package".

Sasuke lowered his head to Sakura's covered chest, his tonuge flicking the top of her uncovered mounds. Taking the simple bandage between his sharp teeth, Sasuke tugged the material roughly. Sakura gasped as this actions, struggling to get out of his grasp- no matter how much her body yearned for him. Tearing off her bindings, Sakura's pink nipples were exposed to the cool air. Sakura flushed a deep shade of crimson, her mind subconsciously flickering to the dirty dream, replaying the intimate scenes. With his smirk plastered in place Sasuke slowly dragged his velvet tongue from the valley of Sakura's breasts painstakingly to the skin under her chin, eliciting an amorous moan from the confines of her throat. The girl thrashed beneath him frantically, mini spasms rushing through out her body.

No matter how hard Sakura tried her mouth couldn't form any words to stop him, her body couldn't fight him off. She had no will to resist Sasuke's actions, she didn't want to. But that doesn't mean she can't "particiapte". Sasuke licked her slick skin once more, his fingers tracing patterns on the sides of her breasts. Another lustful moan escaped her gasping lips, her breathing became ragged. Sakura could now feel the unbearable ache between her legs as it made itself known due to Sasuke's touches.

Sasuke craved the aphrodisiac sounds that erupted from the sexy kunoichi. He wanted her to cry out until she couldn't talk. Lowering his head to one of her breasts, Sasuke licked the underside of it, his teeth gently nipping the fatty skin. Sakura groaned as his tongue swirled around her chest, purposely avoiding her painfully perked nipples. He was fucking teasing her. His other hand crept up to her other breast, massaging the supple flesh.

Sakura let out another heavy moan, arching her back into the Uchiha once more. He was torturing her, she wanted more.

"P-please Sasuke," Sakura whimpered faintly. Sasuke paused his administrations, gazing towards the aroused girl.

"Hm?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side, smirking as always.

The girl lited her body upwards, her chest moulding into Sasuke's hard body. Her cheek brushed against his as her soft lips found his ear.

"Please touch me, Sasuke-kun." she whispered seductively, her syrupy voice lalced with sinful deesire. The sound caused Sasuke's muscles to stiffen, absorbing her simple demand. His eyes widened as Sakura's hot breath trickled down his neck, her little tongue licked his pale skin, tracing over the dark marks she left behind. Her mouth grazed his adam's apple, pressing her lips to his neck. As Sakura kissed the sof hollow under his jaw Sasuke trembled, shutting his eyes. Sakura could feel his heart beginning to race, the acceleration of his calm, even breathing.

Sakura inwardly smirked as she continued kissing his neck, Sasuke didn't notice that the kunoichi broke the rope that binded her wrists long ago- his weakness was just the same as hers.

Lust.

Slowly her hands made their way into his mane of hair, her fingers intertwining with his raven locks. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he realized everything too late. He was knocked down, shoved into the hard ground. _'Shit!'_ Sasuke cursed. The topless kunoichi straddled his waist, her eyes glinting deviously.

"Sasuke-kun, you've been a naughty boy," Sakura murmured sensually, her perked nipples brushing against his chest as she leaned into him. "Now it's my turn."


	8. Naughty

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a horny, suggestive SAKURA**

* * *

><p><em>"Now it's my turn,"<em>

Sakura's naughty words reverbrated in Sasuke's ear, repeating themselves until her was on the brink of insanity. Sasuke was pinned under the pink-headed girl, her palms pressed against his chest, her creamy legs wrapped around his waist. He was in some deep shit.

The predator just became the prey.

Sakura smirked slyly at the Uchiha under her, a faint blush adorned his pale cheeks. Her slim fingers moved to his collar, playing with it, the smooth skin of her fingers just brushing agaisnt his neck. Yet the simple touch sent an electric sensation over his neck, spreading through out his body. Sakura's fingers traced the edges of Sasuke's collar, moving south towards the metal zipper of his shirt. She flicked the object, bending down to place light kisses on Sasuke's warm forehead. Sakura could feel Sasuke's hot breath between her uncovered breasts, heat swarming down to her stomach.

Sakura lifted her head, her lips hovered over Sasuke's, his hot breath wafting on her face. Swiftly Sakura pressed her lips against his, her heartbeat deafening as Sasuke's hands softly stroked her thigh. Sakura bit Sasuke's lips hard, lacquering them with drops of his blood. Her tongue rammed into his mouth, running the organ over his tastebuds. His taste set her veins on fire, she was hooked the first time she tasted his tainted lips. Sakura moaned, grasping Sasuke's shirt in her hands, threatening to rip the material with her nails.

Sasuke groaned as Sakura's tongue continued probbing his mouth, his tongue flicking hers, egging her to go on. Sakura hummed in his mouth, their saliva mixing delightfully. His hands left her thighs, squeezing the sumptuous flesh as he made his way to her hips. Sakura broke the kiss, gasping for air leaving Sasuke breathless- his hormones raging within him. Regaining her breath Sakura eyed the Uchiha playfully, her fingers tugging the zipper of his shirt slowly, blowing hot air on the skin she exposed. Sasuke clamped his eyes shut as her soft lips nibbled his neck to his collarbone, nipping the skin. Sasuke let out a low moan, his grip on the kunoichi's hips tightening, aching for her to conintue.

Sakura's skillful tongue slid from Sasuke's collarbone, running down towards the middle of his chest hardly. She pulled down the zipper more, the slow zipping sound irritating him. Like Sasuke realized before, karma's a bitch. Sakura ripped off Sasuke's whit shirt as the zipper separated the cloth. Her fingernails raked his torso gently, trailing across his sides. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sakura's heated breath teased his chest. Her hands pressed against him roughly, her digits tapping his skin.

"Mmm, you're muscles are so hard," Sakura's sultry voice turned him on. "Where else are you hard, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stiffened at her dirty words, gasping as she grinded her hips against his groin, the friction sinfully pleasing. Sakura's nails dug into his shoulders as her stomach rolled into him, her cushiony mounds moulded into his chiseled chest. A lout groan escpaed Sasuke's lips, this girl would be the end of him, flaunting her voluptous body absent mindedly, driving him insane with her kinky actions.

Sakura's face hovered over the thick purple rope of Sasuke's pants, winking at the horny Uchiha as her sharp teeth grabbed the simple knot. Sakura tugged the rope fiercely, pulling the knot out, smirking as Sasuke groaned at the show she put on. Her wet tongue darted below his bellybutton, sucking the skin right above the waistband of his dark pants. Sasuke's hands gripped Sakura's head, tangling his fingers in her pink locks. Sakura faintly moaned as his fingers threaded through her silky hair, her hot breath tickling his pale flesh. She swirled her tongue under the pant's elastic band, emitting a loud groan from Sasuke, he pulled harder at her hair.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke breathed strainly, his thick voice coated with desire. "cut it out."

"Awww, Sasuke-kun doesn't like games?" Sakura's mockingly innocent voice made his muscles tighten. Her fingers wrapped around his waistband, gently scratching the skin. Sakura tugged Sasuke's pants down slowly, his body growing uncomfortably hot. The feeling of the material being peeled off teased his skin. Once they were off Sasuke was only wearing his navy boxers, the painful buldge hidden under them made his arousal clear.

Sakura's appendeges traced his thinly covered thigh, the light touches making him even harder. Her hand kneaded the flesh, pinching the skin hardly. Sasuke threw his head back, she was so close to where he wanted her, but still so far. Sasuke was going to get her back for this, get her good. He was going to torture her, slow, painful, and hard torture.

Sasuke felt like screaming when Sakura's teeth toyed with the band of his dark boxers, occasionally nipping the skin over them. His senses melted as she continued, working him under her captivating spell. Sakura smirked as she watched the Uchiha tremble underneath her, loving the power she had over him. She loved seeing him bite his lip nerve wreckingly, his deep groans full of want. And boy was she going to deliver.

In one quick movement the pink-headed kunoichi jerked off Sasuke's boxers, his hard manhood released and standing proud. Uncertainty flashed in Sakura's eyes. She didn't expect Sasuke to be so... _big._ How in the world was she going to fit that into her? Glancing back at Sasuke she studied his twisted features, a sheen of sweat covered his face, his smouldering eyes practically covered. He was one horny Uchiha.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sakura clicked her tongue, Sasuke's cloudy eyes struggled to focus on her face. "Someone's been a bad boy," she purred, lowering her hot mouth at the tip of his hard staff, blowing hot air on it. Sasuke groaned. "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you, Sasuke."

Sakura kissed the moist head of his cock, her tonuge pressing into the small slit there. Sasuke screamed in pure ecstasy, pulling Sakura's hair painfully. Never in his life would he imagine to feel something that felt this good. Sakura removed her lips, her hot breath surrounding his thick member. The hear made his cock throb, twitching in anticipation. Sasuke groaned, his body hot all over, his cheeks flushed red. His patience was wearing thin, his cock ached for Sakura's touch. Badly.

Sasuke was mortified at how much the tables have turned. The sweet Sakura had the might Uchiha on the verge of begging. The dominant had been dominated.

Glancing at Sakura she was smirking back at him, proud of her position over the raven-haired shinobi. Sakura concentrated her breath on the tip of his engorged member making Sasuke moan, his cheeks turning redder. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her and he wanted her now. Sasuke bucked his hips, his hard manhood bumping Sakura's soft lips as she swallowed it whole.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the feeling of Sakura's hot tongue on his throbbing manhood was unbelieveably intense. He felt her bob up and down on his staff taking him quickly, his stiff cock smashing into the back of her throat. Sasuke's hands darted to Sakura's head, gripping her hair harshly as he moaned hotly, Sakura's shriek of pain muffeled by his erection. It all turned Sasuke on even more. Sakura's tongue pressed against Sasuke's cock, letting out a low hum as Sasuke rammed her head vigorously onto the massive organ. Sakura slammed the rod harder into her throat, loving the chocking sensation she felt from it.

"F-fuck Sakura," Sasuke groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut blinded by the incredible pleasure. Sasuke was desperate for release, rocking his hips forward with more force. He was so close, he could feel the pressure building in his stomach. All he needed was a little more-

Suddenly Sakura stopped, terminating the stimulation Sasuke was recieving, leaving his glistening cock out in the cool air- painfully hard. And boy was he pissed. Sasuke forced his hazy eyes open, attempting to sit up and glare at the smirking kunoichi, only to be pushed back down on the ground by the devilish temptress. Her nails dug into Sasuke's chest once more as she gave his chest a long lick. Sakura pressed her covered core against his groin, a painful groan escaping his lips.

Sakura smirked, her face hovering over the furious Uchiha. Sasuke was pissed to the point that he activated his Sharingan, though it didn't intimidate her. Hell that made him even more pissed.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke growled out, ready to take out his fustration on the girl. With her smirk still in place Sakura captured Sasuke's lips visciously, not even bothering to ask for permission as she shoved her little, pink tongue into his delicious mouth. For once Sakura dominated Sasuke's strong tongue- as shocked as he was, even if he didn't show it. Her hands left his shoulders, tangling themselves in Sasuke's dark locks. Sasuke's hands curled around her waist once more, pressing her forcibly into him.

Sakura pulled back, leaving the two shinobi panting heavily.

"Now we're even," She breathed, her breath still uneven. Even the sound of her throaty whisper was alluring to his ears. "Come get me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gripped Sakura's hips tighter to him, rolling them over so that he was on top. There was no way that he was going to let her escape now. But as soon as he did so Sasuke was engulfed in a thick could of white smoke, practically face down into the dirt. _'Fucking shadow clone!'_ Sasuke scowled, he was SO going to get Sakura back for this, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

Let's just say it's not rape if you like it.


	9. Success

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: SASUKE IS AN EVIL GENIUS! JUST WATCH AND SEE...(WHOOPS, I MEAN READ XD )**

* * *

><p>As Sakura's shadow clone returned to her body she began to feel extremely hot. To think that for some reason her usually practical conscience decided to do all of those... unspeakable things to Sasuke, making him vulnerable. For her to have total control over the mighty Uchiha. To sum it all into one word, Sakura sort of felt proud. Who would've thought that Sasuke could be broken down so easily? Memories flooded into Sakura's mind of the encounter her clone and Sasuke had, unintentionally going over every detail, scanning every steamy second. Sakura blushed as she viewed the scene from her clone's perspective, it was almost like that she was there herself.<p>

And boy did she wish that she was.

Sakura couldn't believe how good Sasuke felt on her slim figure, exploring her with his hot mouth and strong hands. And she especially couldn't believe the long, loud responses that erupted from Sasuke's throat at the actions her clone performed on him. Not to mention the feeling of his hard, erect member in her mouth. It was a sensation that Sakura could never forget- not that she wanted to anyway.

But Sakura wasn't there just for fun, she was gathering information on Sasuke. Most importantly his present location. And as much as she would hate to admit, she became fucking horny from the time her clone spent with Sasuke.

Masking her chakra Sakura spent all day tracking the elusive Uchiha, following his footsteps in the shadows. Whether or not Sasuke knew she was there, he gave no sign intent on reaching his destination. And Sakura hoped to keep it that way. Following Sasuke tired Sakura out, trying to keep out with his incredible speed, manouvering through dense forests. At this rate almost all of her strength would be gone before even the sun would set.

Luckily Sasuke finally stopped, pausing at the edge of a high cliff overlooking the serene landscape. Sakura hid in the canopy of trees not so far away, watching Sasuke's movements cautiously, incase her had noticed her trailing her trailing him. Though to her surprise Sasuke rolled out a simple mat on the rocky earth, shortly laying down on it after he placed his katana to the side. Sasuke's firm back was to Sakura, the Uchiha crest staring back at her. One of his arms were placed under his head, the other on the ground next to him. Sakura almost gasped when she realized that Sasuke was sleeping uner the stars just like he did with Team 7, his thirteen-year old face flashed in her mind, remembering that stupid smirk that he always had on his face. It was all such a long time ago.

Pushing her thoughts aside Sakura analyzed the situation carefully, she could easily steal his sword while he was sleeping, using it to lure him back to Konoha. That is _if_ he was sleeping.

Sakura stayed there, waiting for what seemed like hours, her eyelids drooping precariously. To be awake at such an ungodly hour she was exhausted, almost ready to collaspe. After a few more dreadful minutes passed Sakura was confident that the raven-haired shinobi was fast alseep. Sakura quietly trudged the gap between them, struggling not to let her exhaustion get the best of her strong will. Slowly her muted footsteps reached the dozing Sasuke.

As Sakura eyed the sleeping form before her she couldn't help but smile. Tonight under the moonlight Sasuke looked so peaceful, so calm and carefree. His face wasn't wrinkled in anger or his lips turned into a cocky smirk. This Sasuke reminded Sakura of the boy she met and knew years ago. The boy that she eventually fell in love with. Not the Sasuke that potentially threatened the Hidden Leaf.

Sakura stared at him, the gentle moonlight softening his handsome features, his moonlit face glowed faintly a peaceful aura surrounded him. It wasn't until when Sakura's fingers brushed Sasuke's dark bangs from his face that Sakura realized she moved from her previous position, she now was sitting on her legs infront of him. Her green eyes widened as she saw Sasuke move, paralyzed with fear, her creamy fingers lingering on the side of his pale face. Who knows what Sasuke would do if he woke up and caught her... again. Sakura held her breath, awaiting for him to wake. But he never did.

Sasuke's slightly open lips let out a soft sigh, his mind lost in a world of dreams. Sakura couldn't decide whether or not she was relieved or disappointed. Secretly Sakura almost wanted Sasuke to wake up. Regardless, for once Sakura was thankful that luck was on her side for once. Removing her hand, her head tilted towards the dark sky, gazing at the twinkling stars and the luminous moon hanging in the sky. A chorus of crickets filled the cool air, humming a repetivie melody. The peaceful setting drained the remainder of Sakura's energy, sleepiness washing over her in huge waves.

Part of her told herself to run, to be practical. That if she wanted to rest she could go anywhere else in the world but here with the enemy. But the rest of her yearned to be in Sasuke's arms, to be by his side like when they were both on Team 7 long ago.

Sakura's conscience quivered, almost unable to keep her emerald eyes open. She barely had any will power left, giving into the sleepy sensation, she had no intention to move to a safer place. Subconsciencly her boy slouched to the hard ground, occupying the empty space besides Sasuke, their bent knees just touching. A faint shiver went down Sakura's spine, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, that it was too risky to be here. Sakura knew that Sasuke was dangerous, but she couldn't resist. Sakura felt her silly childish feelings for the rouge ninja slowly seep out from the deep confines of her locked heart, the crazy, impractical wishes and dreams she once had.

The pink-headed kunoichi stared at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes, skimming over the moonlit surface of this smooth face. What she would give to be with him just like this everyday. Slowly Sakura realzied that she was drifting to sleep, but as she tried to move her frozen body wouldn't respond, overworked with tiredness. _'Maybe I'll just stay here for an hour or two, just to regain more energy,'_ Sakura considered lightly to herself, making her decision clear and final, almost as if trying to convince the part of her that screamed for her to run.

Sakura was positive that she would be able to sleep for a bit and leave before Sasuke would even know that she was there. Besides, some rest wouldn't hurt if she was going to keep up with Sasuke in this crazy game.

Sakura smiled as the sweet image of Sasuke was burned into her memory as she closed her tired eyes, her thick eyelashes brushing the top of her cheekbone.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun..."

The words were softly murmured through her soft lips. Sakura was fast asleep before her eyes closed in mere seconds. She was fast asleep before an obsidian eye cracked open, a faint smirk was fixed on the dark-haired Uchiha next to her as he glanced at the sleeping girl.

"You're so naive, Sakura." Sasuke whispered lowly to her, obviously not expecting an answer. "Never let your guard down." his smirk widened as he stood up quietly, scooping the slumbering kunoichi in his arms.

Let the torturing begin.


	10. Revenge

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: HOT ANIMALISTIC SEX BETWEEN A CERTAIN PAIR OF SMEXY SHINOBI :P**

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly as she woke up from her "nap", attempting to rub the drowsiness from her viridian eyes. Her eyes widened dramatically as she felt a thick rope constricting her movement, Sakura's head twisted from side to side surveying her surroundings, finding that this was no where close to where she fell asleep the day before. She was no longer by the rocky cliff, instead she found herself in a dimly lit room. Sakura saw that her wrists were tied to a hook above her head, her ankles strapped to two posts below her. Of all places Sakura was being held captive on a bed.<p>

_'Dammit,'_ Sakura tried breaking the pieces of rope that binded her without success. Who ever tied her up made damn sure that she couldn't get free. Sakura growled baring her teeth, when she caught who ever was doing this to her she was going to wrap her hands-

"Finally awake, Sakura?"

Sakura's head snapped towards the direction of the deep voice, finding no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He stood in front of the furious girl calmly, his oh-so annoying smirk glued to his perfect face as always. Sakura scowled at the sight of him.

"Let me go Bastard!" She spat out, vemon oozing from her usual sweet voice. Sakura was unfazed from her hostile behavior, it was as if he hadn't even heard her. "If you don't there will be people coming to get me."

Sasuke's smirk widened considerably as Sakura weakly threatened him, her obvious bluff a sad attempt of escpae. As if anyone would be able to find them here. She was like a mouse cornered by a cat, escape was futile. Quickly Sasuke's firm body flickered over Sakura's at an incredible speed, his weight balanced on his knees between her legs and his hands beside her pink head as he leaned into her, his lips just brushing against the velvet skin of her ear.

"That won't be the only thing coming, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispered hotly, her name rolling off his tongue almost exoticly. His husky voice rumbled him Sakura's ear, making her slim figure shiver. His simple words had an underlying meaning, Sakura could only picture the dark intentions the dark-haired shinobi had instore for her. And honestly she couldn't say she hated all of them. Damn hormones.

Sasuke shifted his body so that all of his weight was supported by his knees, leaving his hands free to roam the kunoichi's body. Sasuke's hands traveled to Sakura's head, his fingers pushing through the pink waves of hair that surrounded it. Sakura felt her headband loosen on her head as Sasuke pulled out the simple knot. Sasuke picked up the girl's headband, winking at her as her green eyes wandered his dumbstruck. He placed the Konoha headband over Sakura's eyes, retying the accessory tightly so that it acted as a blindfold.

Sakura's covered eyes widened as her vision was greeted by the darkness, her mouth ajar ready to protest. Though before she could say anything Sasuke's hot tongue invaded her wet mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny there was hidden in the enclosed space. Sasuke dominated her mouth, his strong tongue pushing down her throat. Sakura reluctantly hummed satisfyingly in Sasuke's mouth as the sweet taste of his salivia mixed with hers, coating her tastebuds generously. She was addictted to the aphrodisiac taste. And though being blindfolded was a huge disadvantage, it only intensified the sensation ten-fold.

Sasuke drew back from the panting kunoichi, his mouth grazing the surface of her slender neck , sucking on the thin skin moving down towards the hollow of her throat, earning a moan from Sakura, throwing her head back at his actions. His nimble fingers made their way down to the hem of her red shirt. Sakura moaned louder as Sasuke's hands snaked under the material squeezing her flat stomach as they moved towards her white bindings. Her breath became shallow as Sasuke clawed at the thin fabric, pushing up her shirt hastily in the proccess. Sasuke wasted no time ripping off the material, tearing it to shreads as he released her creamy mounds.

Sasuke smirked as he glanced at Sakura's blushing face, her breathing growing raspier than before. Unzipping her scrunched up shirt, Sasuke removed every obstacle that stood between him and his target. Sakura looked so sexy trapped, her body was flushed, her chest falling rapidly as her body tantilizingly squirmed beneath him. Looking at her, Sasuke almost lost all of his self control, he had the sudden urge to take her so bad. But then again, it wouldn't be a game if you didn't play around with your opponent.

Sakura felt something smooth caress the shell of her ear, the moist object flicking the curved surface. The contact sent shivers down her spine unintentionally bucking her body upwards just enough to press into Sasuke's clothed chest. Sasuke's low chuckle resonated in her ear, his hot breath fanning her crimson cheeks.

"Tonight I'm going to do everything I want to you, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke murmured slowly, dragging his wet tongue down the side of her face. "I'll fuck you to my heart's content."

Sakura gasped as she felt Sasuke's hot breath on her chest, his hands gripping her sides tightly. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke's tongue licked the valley of her breasts, the eroctically slow action driving her insane with lust. His hot mouth hovered over her breast, his breath surrounding her tiny perked nipple.

"Ah, AH Sasuke!"

Sakura gasped in pleasure, biting her lip as Sasuke's lips latched around her nipple, his perfect teeth scraping the sensitive skin as he sucked on her breast greedily. Sakura melted into Sasuke's intimate touch as he kneaded her other breast, the pressure he placed on it so satisfying it should have been illegal. Sasuke smirked when Sakura's long back arched into him, her loud mewls turning him on even more. He alternated between her supple breasts, barely taking anytime to breathe, nipping the soft mounds hardly.

Sakura panted beneath him, her pink little tongue hanging out of her parted mouth. Just the sight of the horny gril made Sasuke's member throb. Damn this woman doing this to him. After Sasuke was satisfied his mouth retreated from Sakura's bruised breasts, only for the sake of licking down to her tight stomach. His tongue left behind a cool wet trail as it made it's way down to her naval. Sakura squirmed from the sweet administrations, Sasuke's tongue swirled into her belly button and continued its decsent downwards. He made her so wet.

Sasuke nibbled the skin at the waistband of her skirt, marking every inch of her with red bruises, marking her his and his alone. Instinctivly Sakura bucked her hips into Sasuke's face, loving the feeling of his mouth on her body.

"Anxious, Sakura?" Even though she was blindfolded Sakura could already picture the cocky smirk on Sasuke's face as he spoke, his husky words so goddamn annoying. She growled at him baring her teeth, unaware if he had even heard her. Sasuke chuckled once more, his hot breath smoothered her stomach, making the dull ache between her legs grow even greater.

His sharp teeth grasped the metal zipper of Sakura's tan skrit, immediately pulling it down with ease. Sasuke's hands gripped Sakura's small waist, yanking her skirt as far down as he could with her legs spread wide.

And it was fucking irritating.

Eyeing Sakura's weapong pouch the Uchiha smirked as one of his hands shifted through its contents, whipping out a pointed kunai.

"H-Hey!" Sakura protested, trying her best to throw Sasuke off of her, blindly thrashing underneath him. The kunai ripped through Sakura's skirt and skin-tight black shorts, leaving her clothed by her lacy white panties. Her ruined clothing were scattered all over the hard floor, forgotten by the eager Uchiha. Sasuke licked his lips, thinking of all the things he could to the "innocent" girl beneath him as he pushed her body deeper into the bed, holding her still.

"Don't worry," he purred darkly, his voice sounding sinister. Sasuke's hands wandered down her lithe figure as he spoke in her ear. "You won't be needing them for this."

Swiftly Sasuke's head found it's way in between Sakura's legs, his face mere inches from her covered opening. His nose bumped against her hidden clit, making Sakura bite her lip holding back the moans that formed in her throat. It was such a vauge contact, but it left tremors running down her spine. Even through the cloth of Sakura's panties, her scent empowered Sasuke's nose. An aroma that he never smelt before, and it smelt so mouth watering good.

Looking down Sasuke could see a dark, damp spot forming on Sakura's panties, her juices leaking out onto the thin, lacy fabric.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura squeaked as Sasuke's finger poked the moist area, feeling more moisture seeping through the material to his single digit. Sasuke smirked lowering his head back down to Sakura's panties, taking the white cotton between his teeth. In one quick yank Sasuke tore Sakura's lacy panties off, throwing them to the ground along with her other pieces of clothing. Sasuke's eyes soaked in the image of Sakura's dripping wet pussy, pink hair framing her most private, pure area.

_'Heh, her hair's natural after all,'_ Sakura could feel the cool air meet her extreme heat, teasing her engorged clit. She desperately tried to jerk her legs shut, to hide her obvious arousal, a deep blush crept up her flushed face. No one had ever seen her like this before. No matter how hard she tried the strongly woven rope kept her long legs spread apart for the world to see- or in this case a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's pointless attempts, what was the point of trying? She was going to be begging for what he had instore for her. The throbbing ache between Sakura's legs was becoming unbearable, the heat of Sasuke's hot breath only making it worse. It fustrated her to need Sasuke so much, to need him to-

"AH!"

Without warning Sasuke firmly gripped Sakura's hips leaving bruises on her light skin as his strong tongue worked its way into her tight pussy. It was pure bliss as Sasuke fucked her with the nimble muscle. His tongue darted in and out of Sakura's wet hole, dragging out more and more of herr bittersweet juices as he dove in and out. Sasuke's bangs tickled her core as he ate out of her, the sensation exquisite. Right now just about anything could've turned Sasuke on- Sakura's piquant taste, her amorous moans, hot pants, the feeling of her sweaty smooth skin gliding beneath his hands everytime he pushed back into her.

Sasuke wanted to fuck the kunoichi senseless, her pleasured face egging him on. Sakura's features were twisted, bitting her bottom lip hard enough to taste blood. This feeling- the pleasure, it was so worth the irritating buring within her, Sakura wanted to much to feel her fingers threading Sasuke's dark hair, pushing his head deeper and faster into her gaping core, to grant her release.

"Uh-ummmmmm, ungh."

Sakura's breathing became heavier, and Sasuke could feel the walls of her cavern leave light kisses on his tongue. She was so close. Sasuke dove into her heat faster and harder, some of Sakura's murky fluids trickling out of her opening. One of Sasuke's free hands toyed with her swollen clit, rotating the bud with his handy fingers. The light kisses became frantic clamps as Sakura came, screaming the sweet sound of Sasuke's name, splashing her transclucent juices inside Sasuke's open, waiting mouth. Lapping up the excess of her fluids Sasuke sat up, licking his lips once more finding Sakura's taste lingering on them. His coal eyes sweeped over the intoxiciated kunoichi before him.

Sakura laid there limp, her mouth gasping for air, dark green eyes barely able to keep themselves open. It was the best moment in her life. Her body never felt so alive. This was sin- but she loved it. She was on Cloud Nine, her head swirling- thoughts running in and out of her head like lightning bolts.

While Sakura was lost in thought Sasuke's pale fingers, traced her creamy thighs, occasionally squeezing the soft muscle. His fingers trailed up to her glistening pussy, ghosting over her intimate area. Smirking the devious Uchiha jabbed two fingers into Sakura's still sensitive, burning core, making her squirm- arching her back at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke's digits plunged in and out of her, pounding into her with incredible speed at a drastically random tempo, his fingers fucking her sweet pussy raw.

"Uhhhh-uhhhhh, S-saaasuke..."

Sakura mewled in delight, pressure building up in the pit of her stomach once more. But it still wasn't enough.

"Uh, P-please... m-more..."

By now her voice was shaking with need; hearing Sakura beg was like music to Sasuke's ears. Obliging he thrusted two more fingers into her dripping heat, satisfying the kunoichi to where her pleas and moans shot up an octave, escalating in volume as she neared mindblowing release. the squelching wet sound of Sasuke's digits penetrating her threw Sakura over the edge. Her white cum squirted out of her convulsing pussy, exploding on Sasuke's appendeges as they plunged into her even faster, slick with her esscense.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura screamed as Sasuke kept on fucking her, the sensation overwhelming as she rode out the waves of her intense orgasm. As Sakura's back arched in total pleasure Sasuke retrieved his soaking fingers, licking them clean of her unique taste. Sasuke grunted. He was so hard that it hurt, he needed Sakura badly. And boy he was going to have her.

Sasuke reached for the discarded kunai that he used before, hastily slashing through the durable rope that kept Sakura his sexy, captive. Somewhat shocked and relieved Sakrua quickly ripped off her blindfold, trying to stumble off the bed- no matter how much her body called out for him, no matter how much she wanted it. Though it was useless, she already knew what was coming next- and honestly she felt excited.

Sakura was pinned down on the bed, a naked Sasuke hovering over her slim body. When did he take off his clothes- Sakura didn't know, or care. She began to grow wet again as she caught Sasuke staring down at her with predatorial eyes, holding her gaze mesmorizingly.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke warned lightly, painfully gripping her wrists for emphasis, his intoxicating breath brushing on her face. "I'll fuck you so hard you can forget about walking. I'll ram my cock into your tight, wet pussy until you bleed, screaming my name for me."

Sakura shivered with the sound of his dirty words, secretly hoping that he would stay true to them. Her eyes practically popped out of her head as the Uchiha threw her a playful smirk, making her body stiff as he aligned his well endowed member with her scorching heat. For a moment Sakura thought that she saw a trace of uncertainty in Sasuke's ebony eyes, but the idea was annihilated from her mind as he shoved his thick cock into her forcibly, her swollen pussy swallowing the entire organ.

Whether or not it was Sakura's first time- Sasuke couldn't care less. He longed to feel her squeezing his hard erection with her slick walls, an now he was finally experiencing it. Sakura screamed everytime Sasuke filled her up to the hilt, pulling in and out roughly, practically ripping her in half with his strength and speed, his stamina was incredible. It was painful- she granted it that, yet it was so irresistably pleasuring Sakura found herself wanting more.

"H-h-harder... F-f-faster... Sa-Sasuke..."

Her voice became overwhelmed as Sasuke heeded to her words, not that he needed any persuasion to do so. He fucked her brutally, shaking the wooden bed furiously- the headboard banging the stone wall with every powerful thrust. Sasuke grunted louder as he shoved his cock harder into the willing kunoichi, hitting that oh-so sweet spot hidden in her depths, earning hot moans from her as she arched her back into his chest. Her cries becoming louder everytime Sasuke hit it.

Sakura's arms were unresponsive by her sides as her conscience was hanging on to the thin thread of the sanity that she had left. Sakura squeezed her lidded eyes as she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist, forcing him deeper into her tight cavern. She could feel every bump on his rigid cock, the throbbing viens that pulsed within her, coaxing her wet walls to clench him even harder, tighter. Sakura's breathing sped up along with Sasuke's, to the point where their breaths were shallow gasps of air. Sakura's contracting heat sucked on Sasuke's member as he pulled halfway out, slamming into her core one last time.

Sasuke's name rang in his ears as Sakura exploded over his pulsating cock, her slippery walls convulsing around his thick length as they milked him thoroughly, spilling his searing seed into the withering girl. It was europhic bliss for both of them. Sasuke's fit body collapsed on Sakura tangling themselves in a sweaty mess. For a few moments they laid there from the mindblowing orgasm that "rocked their worlds", the only thing audible was their labored breathing in sync with their racing heart beats.

Sakura's head lazily cocked to the side, her cloudy viridian eyes clashing with Sasuke's. His once pale face was flushed and coated with a sheen of sweat, his heavy pants made her heart beat faster than ever. Blankly Sakura stared at him, scanning his sculpted face for any trace of emotion- anything.

Trying to sit up was completely pointless for Sakura, because when she did Sasuke only pushed her back down vigorously, as if he hadn't just fucked the brains out of her. Sasuke's lips were turned up in another playful smirk as he hovered over Sakura, one of his hands exploring her bare mid-drift.

"We're not done yet, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke's husky voice informed her somewhat possesively, his tounge rolling the "R" in her simple name, "You're mine."

* * *

><p>Groggily Sasuke opened his jet-black eyes. Who ever said that sex wasn't a workout was a fucking liar. Sasuke's body and muscles ached, decorated with dark bruises and scratches courtesy of Sakura.<p>

_Sakura..._

Sasuke suddenly forgot about his tiredness, bloting upright in the messy bed, his hand searching the vacant spot next to him. Finding that the pink-headed girl was already gone.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered to himself, his head hitting the fluffy pillow as he fell back down on to the bed. "She got up."


	11. Charmed

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a pair of SUPER HORNY shinobi who will get no action this chapter :P**

* * *

><p>Luck.<p>

That is _if_ you could call it that.

It was pure luck that Sakura woke up a mere hour before Sasuke. That she had a chance to escape. Even now as she stumbled through the lush forest her mind kept on wavering back to the first few moments after she first opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Pain had engulfed Sakura's body, sore from Sasuke's viscous pounding. But it was worth it. The amount of pleasure it brought her blew her mind leaving her in a state of total ectasy. Sakura stared at the dull stone ceiling above her, her eyes lazily scanning each little dip and jagged edge in the rock. Sunlight streamed through the little rectangular windows on the far side of the tiny room, shedding enough light to illuminate the room in a soft glow.<p>

Clothes were strewn everywhere. The room was a complete mess. Sakura's face blushed deeply as she slowly recalled every touch, every lick, every kiss, and every bite Sasuke had given her- littering her once pale skin with an array of purple bruises and bites. The tainted memories of each simple sensation brought sent a shiver down her spine. It was so bad. So corrupt, but she still craved for it.

Sakura tilted her pink head of hair to her side, her eyes resting on a sight for any pair of sore eyes. Sasuke was still peacefully asleep next to her, not a trace of hate or cockiness in his face whatsoever. A smiled came across Sakura's lips, the feeling of her heart fluttering within her chest. She wished this moment could last forever. Sakura let out a content sigh, snuggling into the thin blanket covering them.

Gently Sakura squirmed under the blanket, shifting her weight so she could face Sasuke, their foreheads just inches apart, the bangs of his jet black hair tickling her. Sakura could feel the warm puffs of air leaving Sasuke's parted mouth, the comforting heat radiating from his toned body.

Her eyes drifted down Sasuke's pale body taking in the hard earned results of his strenuous training. Sakura bit her lip, remembering his warm embrace, his body slick with sweat as he pounded into her. She eyed all of the dark bruises and scratches that decorated him, her face blushing with embarresment. Had she done that?

Sakura's jade green eyes circled back to Sasuke's handsome face. He looked so innocent and vulnerable, as if the side of him teeming with anger and rage never existed. Without a smirk or a glare plastered on his flawless face Sasuke seemed perfect.

For some reason Sakura couldn't help but feel safe lying next to him.

To be an arm's length away from his strong protective body, Sakura felt as if she belonged there. She felt at home- even if he had the ability to kill her in a second.

Her slim fingers reached out towards Sasuke, her fingertips barely grazing the surface of his smooth arm. Slowly her appendeges trailed down to Sasuke's hand, tracing patterns in his open palm. Before long Sakura's tiny hand meled into Sasuke's, their fingers interwining as if on instinct.

Sakura's green eyes widened as Sasuke's warm hand gently squeezed hers, sending a flash of heat to her chest, filling her with indefinite happiness. Even if it only lasted a for a moment. Her gaze darted from their joined hands to Sasuke's slumbering face in panic. Sakura was ready to feel the piercing stare of an enraged Uchiha, to be shoved away in an instant. But he wasn't awake. Sasuke's warm breath was slow and even, his conscience trapped in a world of dreams.

Relief flooded Sakura, pulling her back to reality. She needed to escape and fast. That's what she had to do right? Now was no time for pointless desires and wishful thinking. Yet Sakura couldn't bring herself out of the soft bed she and Sasuke shared. The peaceful spell that surrouded Sasuke, the hominess just to be near him, captivated her.

How could she leave when what she wanted all her life was so close?

Sakura was torn, her now sad eyes still scanning Sasuke's calm, sleeping face. The happiness she just felt moments ago was rapidly disappearing. Sakura felt an emptiness form within her chest, one oh-so familiar from years ago. From when Sasuke left Konoha- a time she never wanted to remember. If she left now, it would be as if she lost him again.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip hard enough to taste blood. She didn't want to leave. All she wanted was to feel Sasuke's strong arms around her, to hear him whisper sweet words into her ear. For him to love her. Sakura could feel the salty tears beginning to well up behind the thin membrane of her closed eyelids. Quickly she blinked them away, opening her emerald green eyes in the process.

She made up her mind. It's now or never.

Sakura gave Sasuke's hand one last soft squeeze before slipping out of the comfort of the warm bed. She grabbed what was left of her clothes- or at least what was left of it. Her shirt could be worn again, but her panties and skirt were shreaded to pieces. Eyeing Sasuke's clothes Sakura swipped the heavy purple fabric that went over his dark pants, along with the braided rope that held it in place. It was a little big on her hips, but it was better than nothing. There was no way that she was leaving with her skin exposed for the world to see.

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke, the thin covers barely coveirng his lean body. How could he still be sleeping? Didn't he notice any of Sakura's movements? The tiny noises she made?

Why wasn't he awake to tell her not to go?

Sakura bit her lip once more at the last thought that flickered through her mind. Fantasy and realilty were two very different things. She should've learned that by now. She could yearn all wanted, but it would never happen. Life wasn't a dream. After slipping on her leather boots, Sakura quietly tiptoed towoard's Sasuke's slumbering figure, slowly crawling back into the messy bed. Her soft lips found Sasuke's warm forehead, gently brushing strands of his dark hair away from it, placing a tender kiss there.

"Sakura..."

The sound of Sasuke's deep voice caught Sakura's attention, igniting the small sliver of hope that the stubborn Uchiha was now awake. Yet still he wasn't. Why? Why wasn't he here when she needed him the most? Sakura's face lingered near Sasuke's, close enough for her steaming tears to drip on his cheeks. She wiped them away, biting her lip to stifle the soft whimpers forming im her thick, clogged throat.

"Until we meet again, Sasuke-kun." Sakura softly whispered into Sasuke's ear, her voice low and shaky. Climbing off the small bed for the last time Sakura grabbed her pack, fastening the bundle around her slim waist. She was ready to go.

And without looking back she was gone.

* * *

><p>The cold wind suddenly stopped whipping Sakura's face as she stopped running. Her vision was too blurry with tears to keep going on. She let it all go. Sakura could feel the hot tears streaming down her face, dripping on the branches below her. She could feel the shallow breaths that were almost painful to force out.<p>

_"Until we meet again, Sasuke-kun."_ As if. Sakura knew that it would be too good to be true. He got what he wanted, a night of pleasure- a one time thing. But he also took her heart, and perhaps this time for good. Who's to say if their paths would ever cross again? Sakura knew there wasn't going to be a next time, Sasuke was as good as gone.

That's where she was wrong.


	12. Reality

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a naughty pair of angsty shinobi**

* * *

><p>It has been an entire week since the pink-headed kunoichi disappeared from Sasuke's life. And every single second that passed by drove him crazy. Sasuke's once carefree life was becoming a living hell. Days ago Sasuke didn't care much about Sakura's sudden absence, she was bound to return due to her obvious undying love for him. But as the hours painfully ticked by the emotionless Uchiha became worried, repeatedly pacing the perimeter of his small room nervously, only the sounds of his panicked footsteps and rushed breathing keeping him company. Why didn't Sakura return?<p>

Insanity struck the troubled Uchiha.

At times Sasuke could hear the feminine whispers of Sakura's sweet voice, the sound of her hot, heavy breathing in his ears turning around to find her no where. He could feel the slow feather light touched of her fingertips all over his body, even though he knew that she was long gone. The sinful feelings that flooded him were like an agonizing punishment that would never end, that he was insanely alone.

During those lonely nights Sasuke couldn't sleep, even when he spent hours lying on his cold bed. Everytime the raven-haired shinobi closed his eyes the hot, sensual scenes of Sakura's sweaty body moving with his danced across his shut eyelids, leaving him deprived of more than one thing.

For hours Sasuke laid there staring at the blunt stone ceiling, his ebony locks sprawled around his feathered pillow, framing his sculpted face. Sasuke felt dead inside, as if his "sun" had disappeared from his world. To be abandoned by the one person who ever had any faith in him. Sasuke bit his lip with disgust. Even Sakura left him. Alone.

He was now utterly alone.

Sasuke slammed his clenched fist on the springy mattress, cursing at himself. For once he thought that his pleasing life would just stay like that. And yet he was wrong. Now it felt as if everything was slipping through his reaching fingers, moving farther and farther away each time he tried to grasp what was left of his life. Sasuke had left his impenetrable guard down once- and at a costly price. Regret swelled within Sasuke. That night when Sasuke finally fell asleep he pictured waking up to an annoying, energetic kunoichi who would forever more stay by his side until he died. When he woke up he was left with nothing.

Not even a goodbye.

Countless questions ran through Sasuke's hectic mind. Like, where was she? Why is she gone? And the one question he so desperately tried to avoid- Was he being played all along?

It didn't sound like her, not at all like the "innocent" Sakura he knew. She wouldn't have the heart to play with a person's heart, tying him around her slim fingers and then suddenly take off without a trace. That sounded like him, something that he would do. And Sakura probably knew that too. Sasuke hated himself. No wonder why she left, no decent person would be a faithful puppy to someone as cruel as him.

"Heh," The corners of Sasuke's lips turned up into a sad smile as he spoke. "Maybe she finally grew up." The bitter taste of the words in his mouth made the Uchiha frustrated. Sasuke pounded the mattress once more with his closed fist, feeling the faint vibrations beneath him.

"Dammit!" Sasuke growled clutching his white shirt, tugging at the cotton material as if trying to ride of the mysterious ache within his chest. What would make the suffering pain he felt stop? For once Sasuke felt helpless, letting out a sharp yell. Damn that women. Ever since genin days all Sakura had ever done was annoy the hell out of him. In fact her unrealistically cheerful presence pissed him off. The same question always popped in Sasuke's mind whenever he saw Sakura- doesn't she know what pain is?

And pain was exactly what he was going to show her.

Since the beginning all Sasuke wanted was to simply toy with her naive soul, tightly wrapping her easily breakable self around his finger. He fed her sensual words that her ears desired, manuvering his slim appendeges to just the right places. Slowly claiming her gullible self before smashing her childish heart into a million pieces. What Sasuke hadn't planned for though was falling for the kunoichi in the process.

Sasuke felt conflicted, shaking his dark mane of unruly locks. He couldn't love, Sasuke was sure that he was uncapable of it. And certainly he could never love such a foolish person like Sakura. The only love he knew of was false, the harsh love that stung him, shutting off his frozen heart from the world. Yet somehow as the little annoying pink-headed girl sauntered into his enclosed world, unknowingly his stone heart crumbled away bit by bit. Underneath the thick layer of dense stone a heart that beated, subconsciencely yearning for love.

Becasue even a cruel person like him deserved a shot at love too. Right?

Sasuke abruptly bolted upright from the tangled mess of blankets on his bed jumping to his feet on the cold tiled floor. In a matter of seconds the Uchiha was fully dressed, his black katana at his side. The bitter shinobi ran a rough hand through his touseled locks, his feet already leading him out of the condemned hellhole that tormented him. Sasuke closed his ebony eyes, letting out a long contained sigh.

Sasuke made up his mind.

As his dark eyes opened they opened to a new goal. If it was a chase Sakura wanted, fine. Sasuke would be more than happy to oblige. Hell, he would go to the end of the world and back for her, to have her by his side once more with her idiotic smile. However this time he'll make sure she'll never leave again.

No matter what Sasuke will make Sakura his.


	13. Fall

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot wild sex with her? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for Sakura's stupidness in this chapter :P**

* * *

><p>Exhausted.<p>

That was the only word that could describe the pink-headed kunoichi sprinting through the dense forest.

The harsh wind howled in Sakura's already ringing ears, constantly reminding her how fast she was leaping from the high treetops. One slip of the foot and she would plummet to an extremely undesirable situation. For days Sakura ran non-stop, barely having the time to sleep or eat in the scorching heat, she was dehydrated and starving. Sakura wanted to get out of the massive sound as soon as possible. To put an enormous gap between her and... _him._

The kunoichi bit her lip roughly. The slightest mention of Sasuke made her jade eyes well up with salty tears, her throat thick, unable to swallow. None the less Sakura plowed on. Self-pitiful thoughts weren't going to get her anywhere, no matter how constant they appeared.

Sakura's legs ached, each step bringing a burning pain that ripped through her overworked muscles. Yet the pain didn't seem to bother her. In fact it seemed that nothing seemed to bother her anymore. Her heart was already torn apart, what kind of pain could possibly be worse than that?

Sakura's heavy eyelids drooped precariously low over her tired eyes, practically draping her once vibrant emerald orbs. A menacing headache accompanied her impaired vision, sporadically throbbing fiercely underneath her temples, threatening to cast her into a dizzy spell of fatigue. To Sakura it was obvious that she was in no condition to continue on running with her body so badly in shape like this. And yet she kept on running. How long would she keep running from him before she fell right back pointlessly into his grasp?

Sasuke never wanted her.

The truth left a bitter taste in her mouth, even though the words were unspoken. Why was love so cruel?

In this troubled state Sakura was starting to lose her focus, becoming dangerously careless, not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings or whether she was even headed in the right direction. For all she knew Sakura could have been running in circles. She solely focused on running, swiftly dragging one heavy leg in front of the other. Running as if tomorrow would never come.

The hot sun beated down on Sakura's grimy skin slick with perspiration, leaving her whole body painfully sunburnt. Making the drained kunoichi even more exhausted. The bright rays blinded Sakura's already tired eyes fazing her, causing her petite feet to falter slightly, slipping from the branch's rough bark.

Causing her to fall.

Everything happened so fast. One second Sakura was running and the next she was falling, her pink hair a waterfall around her skinny face. Sakura could hear the loud rustle of the green foliage that engulfed her, the sharp snapping of the thin branches she fell through. She could feel the lattice of scratches that were harshly etched into her blotchy skin, slivers of wood trapped in her arms and legs.

Sakura felt herself losing conscienceness, her twitching eyelids slowly closing. She didn't fight it. Instead she welcomed it with out stretched arms. Not long Sakura's vision faded away, inevitably turning into pure darkness. To her the darkness felt much more better than the light.

She gave up. Sakura was done with this game. There was obviously no point in running anymore, no point in trying anymore. Why was she the only one who had to suffer? She gave up everything for Sasuke, knowing that her efforts were more than likey fruitless. She was prepared to be rejected, hurt in almost every possible way. But when it finally happened Sakura felt as if her glass world shattered into a million pieces. It wasn't fair. In the game she was playing, there was no way she could win. In this game _he_ held all the cards.

And Sakura knew that from the very beginning.

She was an idiot for playing this far.

Sakura's head felt tiny compared to the noisy thoughts teeming within her mind. She just wanted them to stop. She would do anything to have them stop. The farther Sakura fell, the farther away it felt that she was from reality. She could feel her tiredness winning over her weak body. And she submitted to it. For once in the past hellish week Sakura was letting go of everything, all her worries- all her thoughts. It felt as if she could finally relax. As Sakura continued her descent she could feel herself drifting into a long waited sleep. Maybe this was all a bad dream, and when she woke up everything would be normal. She would be safe and sound, with the absence of her broken heart. Now all the Sakura waited for was the devastating impact to the ground. Perhaps that would wake her up from this cruel world.

But it never came.

As the seconds ticked by Sakura's limp body surprisingly never crashed into the hard ground, leaving said shinobi utterly confused. Sakura could still feel the quick wind whistling around her, her hair flying all over her bony face. But as the puzzled kunoichi paid more attention it no longer felt that she was falling downwards, it felt as if she was moving forwards. This troubled the exhausted Sakura even more. Was she hallucinating?

It wasn't uncommon. Before when Sakura ran her weary mind hallucinated many times, always causing her to crash into some unfortunate tree. But this time it felt different, she couldn't explain it.

Everything overwhelmed Sakura. Why did it seem like after she started that damned game with Sasuke Sakura could never experience peace in her life? All she wanted was to sleep...

Sakura's throbbing head lolled to her side, gently landing on what seemed to be strong and broad. It felt so warm, so inviting. Before she knew it Sakura snuggled closed to the comforting warmth, the soft pounding of a heartbeat echoing in her ears.

_'Wait... Heartbeat?'_ Sakura's jumbled mind scrambled for a reasonable answer. She was being carried? That was the only possible solution. The more Sakura strained to pay attention the more she could picture her surroundings. Wrapped around her small figure were big protective arms, yet they held her so gently she could barely feel them. The pair of arms held her as if she was something fragile and delicate, like she was something precious.

As Sakura put the pieces together one by one she realized it made sense. She laughed at herself. Why hadnn't she seen it sooner? The comforting warmth, the strong familiar heartbeat, the strong protective arms. Sakura smiled into the molded chest beside her, softly her quiet whispers almost fading into the blowing wind.

"Thank you Naruto."


	14. Chaser

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: Did Sasuke come back to Konoha, confess his love to Sakura, and is having hot, wild sex with her? No? Then sadly I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:: Rated M for a shitty chapter** **:(**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Naruto."<p>

Sasuke stopped, his sandals firmly planted on a mossy branch despite the shock. _Naruto?_ Sakura's words were extremely faint but he had definitely heard them. The nerve of this woman, calling out another man's name while being held in _his_ arms. Jealously swelled within the frustrated Uchiha. Shouldn't she be able to tell his body apart from that idiot's? Sasuke resisted the strong urge to drop the slumbering kunoichi and demand what the hell she was mumbling about. But he didn't.

For once he was looking at Sakura without having her loud mouth running off at him or having her come at him with her monstrous strength- not that he minded though, it always turned him on to see her fiesty side. Sakura looked so peaceful resting in his arms, so angelic. It looked as if this was her first time sleeping in a long time.

Sasuke eyed the girl before him and he didn't like what he saw. Sakura's once ivory-colored skin was dotted with red blisters and numerous bug bites. Her figure was unhealthily slim and her luscious pink locks lost their luster, becoming dry brittle strands.

What the hell was she thinking? Not taking care of herself. Did she want to die? Sasuke rolled his eyes, what a stupid woman. She was definitely more trouble than she was worth.

It wasn't long before Sasuke found himself sprinting through the forest again, cradling Sakura in his arms, the slight wind tousling his dark hair. Strangely Sasuke was content just like this. Sakura's pink head of hair was against his chest, her warm soft breath brushing against his skin. Sakura was so vulnerable, so delicate in front of him. How could he not corrupt her? Sasuke forced his eyes off the snoozing girl, focusing them forward, trying to ignore how fast his heart was fluttering within his chest, the fuzzy feeling that blossomed within him.

For once Sasuke felt that the silence was deafening.

* * *

><p>A canopy of vibrant green leaves greeted Sakura as her jade eyes finally opened, almost blinded by the piercing bright light above her.<p>

_'Am I dead?' _The question echoed in Sakura's blank mind, struggling to recollect her memories. If she had died it was much less painful than she thought it would be. But then again she had never experienced death either. Sakura felt the prickly grass against the underside of her arms, just tickling her sensitive skin. As she wriggled her toes the kunoichi realized that her shoes were removed as well.

"Huh?" Sakura bolted up confused, and somewhat shocked finding that her pack was removed as well, serving as a small pillow for her head. "Naruto...?" Sakura called out softly, waiting for the familiar combination of blonde hair and a goofy smile. But as the seconds ticked by nothing happened.

Sakura fell back to the ground letting out an exasperated groan. Had she seriously just dreamed everything up until now? Sakura's sharp nails clawed at her strawberry-colored hair, frustration filling her as she tugged at the locks. She was bound to go insane- in fact Sakura felt that she already was. Why was it that only Sasuke could do this to her?

Sakura took a long deep breath before attempting to sit up straight again, brushing the thought of _him_ aside. But no matter what Sakura tried Sasuke just kept on popping up. She was finally going back home to Konoha, to where she truly belonged. Now wasn't the time to dwell on pointless things. Yet Sakura couldn't help but wonder if things were truly going to end like this, to disappear from each other's lives once more. The kunoichi's lips turned up into a sad smile as she recalled the silky feel of Sasuke's jet black hair, the calm expression on his slumbering face. Sakura sighed, at least they were good memories- it would be okay to leave like this right?

Gathering up her belongings Sakura stumbled to her feet, her stiff body stubbornly keeping her glued in place. Sakura slipped on her heeled sandals, hesitantly adjusting her pack on her tiny waist. With this it would be all over. All her ties to this place and Sasuke would be severed. Sakura tried her best to convince herself that it was only for the best. One step turned into two and before she knew it the steps blended together, mindlessly leading Sakura out of the Sound.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sakura whirled around only to be faced with nothing. She was sure that it was Sasuke that she heard. A slight pang of disappointment went through Sakura- wait, disappointment?! Sakura furiously shook her head. What was she doing? Was she seriously expecting something? Sakura mentally slapped herself, of all times why was this happening now? Turning around Sakura shrugged her uneasiness off still continuing down the grassy path, her feet carrying her faster than before, as though she was self-consciously trying to outrun the mysterious voice. Sakura was running now.

Not paying attention Sakura ran head first into a solid object- a tree? But that wasn't the case. Sakura had collided with the infamous Sasuke himself.

"I said, where the hell do you think you're going- do you _want_ me to repeat myself?" Sasuke growled, his obsidian eyes glaring at her, the intensity of his eyes frightening. Sasuke was obviously pissed. Sakura stood there in disbelief, not knowing how to respond. Was this really Sasuke standing before her? Sakura shook her head once more- of course it wasn't. It couldn't be.

Sakura stared at the ground, unable to bring herself to look at Sasuke- even though she felt that he was a hallucination. Sakura quickly sidestepped the Uchiha only to crash into him once more. Sasuke's hands suddenly gripped hers tightly causing Sakura to wince in pain. Her eyes glanced up at him, Sasuke's eyes now glowed a brilliant crimson. It scared her.

"S-Stop," Sakura sputtered, the pain in her wrists becoming unbearable. "Dammit, you're just my imagination but why are you hurting so much?" she muttered to herself, trying desperately to break out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Just an imagination?" Sasuke demanded, even madder "Who the fuck do you think took care of you for three days?!"

"Wha-" Sasuke cut the disoriented kunoichi off, roughly slamming his lips against hers. Sakura gasped as Sasuke's sharp teeth bit her bottom lip, his hot tongue diving into her open mouth simultaneously without any permission whatsoever. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her heart thudded rapidly within her making her now quivering body uncomfortably hot. Sakura's knees began to grow weak as Sasuke's wet tongue continued assulting her open mouth, striving to go deeper and deeper into her throat.

Sasuke smirked as he noticed Sakura's trembling legs, taking the opprotunity to knock her down to the ground, her back scraping against the jagged surface of a nearby tree. Their intertwined tongues never breaking apart. Sasuke pinned Sakura's arms above her pink head to the rough bark, his sculpted body pressed against her as his hungry mouth eagerly consumed hers. He was already too addicted to her to let her go.

Minutes passed before the two shinobi parted, both sputtering for air in spastic gasps. Sasuke's big hands released their iron grip on Sakura's tiny wrists, his fingers moving on to thread themselves in Sakura's fine hair. Sasuke's quick mouth began to nibble on the shell of Sakura's left ear, his skilled tongue slowly tracing the round edges. The sound of his heavy breathing was all Sakura could concentrate on, the husky sound making her heart beat even harder. Sakura could feel Sasuke's lips trail down the side of her neck, licking and nipping the thin skin, sending jolts of adrenaline spiralling down her spine.

Sakura's body arched into Sasuke, the familiar feeling pulling Sakura back into her erotic memories. The closeness, the sounds, the wanting. This was all too good to be true. Her words rang clear in her mind. This was all just a dream wasn't it?

Desperately Sakura found herslef clinging to the Uchiha, the soft material of his shirt clutched within her hands. All she wanted to press herself closer and closer to him, no matter how much it seemed like an illusion. Sakura felt that if she didn't hold on Sasuke would just disappear right before her eyes. Sakura tried to deny what was happening, but she couldn't. She was falling in love with Sasuke all over again.

Sasuke froze as he felt the sudden strong tug on his clothing, the action surprised him. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's delectable neck to look at the kunoichi berore him only to be met with her moist lips forced against his. Sakura's pink tongue licked Sasuke's lips in a sense of urgency and Sasuke happily obliged. Sakura's arms snaked around Sasuke's neck, her nails piercing his skin as she crushed their lips together even closer, as if all the closeness in the world couldn't satisfy her.

Sasuke hissed, feeling a slight dampness on the back of his neck, the pain causing him to groan in Sakura's mouth. The sound just egged Sakura on. Kissing Sasuke made her forget everything, nothing mattered anymore. Sakura's tongue worked its way into Sasuke's mouth, her saliva coating his tastebuds with her sweet taste. The little muscle swirled around in the hot opening, fiercely wrestling with Sasuke's tongue.

The loud smacking noises made Sakura hum in pleasure, the vibrations intensifying the alreaedy steamy kiss. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. His hands traveled down to Sakura's supple thighs, prying them apart. Sasuke wedged his kneeling body between Sakura's legs, trying to get as close as possible to the sultry kunoichi. A series of moans poured out of Sakura's throat, it was hard to breathe. She unwillingly pushed Sasuke away, breaking the deep kiss. Sakura's face was flushed red, beads of sweat dotting her face.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Sakura's, their chests rising and falling in unison. Sasuke's eyes scanned Sakura's face, trying to catch the attention of her clouded green eyes. But she wouldn't look at him. Sasuke scowled, hating being ingnored, especially after all the trouble it took him to nurse the stubborn girl back to health. Both of his hands reached up to Sakura's face, clasping her warm cheeks, forcing her eyes to look at him. Surprised by the gentleness, Sakura did.

What she saw surprised her even more. Sasuke's black eyes stared back at her longingly, a bit of sadness trapped in the round orbs. Suddenly Sakura became aware of how close Sasuke was to her, how intimate their position was. Sasuke chuckled at her actions, watching the flustered Sakura before him.

"Do you still think I'm just an imagination?" Sasuke whispered, strangely quiet for his personality. The sound of his soft voice made Sakura's heart skip a beat. Sasuke's mesmerizing eyes watched her every move.

"N-no...?" The words left her lips in a soft mumble.

"You're still unsure? Even after all we've done?" Sasuke's vocie was deeper now, more intimidating. His head rested on Sakura's shoulder, his lips administring butterfly kisses on her neck. Without warning he bit down hard on her neck, causing Sakura to yelp in pain.

"Get ready, Sa-ku-ra. I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget."


End file.
